Polyester polyols made from polyoxyethylene glycols and adipic acid are known (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,350). Polyol blends, which are to be reacted with polyisocyanates, are known for use in the manufacture of shoe soles. Typical of such blends are blends of polyester polyols (derived from adipic acid and diethylene glycol) and butanediol. One problem with the blend is that it is not a single phase mixture when blended in a ratio of 86 parts polyester to 14 parts of butanediol unless it is heated to at least 60.degree. C., which is the cloud point of the blend.
The cloud point is the temperature at which a haze or cloudiness develops when the blend is slowly cooled with stirring from a temperature sufficiently high to make the mixture a single phase. It is an object of the present invention to develop a polyol blend having a significantly lower cloud point.